


street lamps

by shuukei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have made a grave mistake," he announces, "and I regret everything."</p>
<p>Alternatively titled: Hanamaki Takahiro is really bad at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	street lamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



> fluff isn't really my strong point but i hope you enjoy regardless !!

Hanamaki plops down in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, head in hands as he groans.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look, before Iwaizumi snorts and Oikawa pats Hanamaki’s shoulder in a semblance of seeming supportive.

“I have made a grave mistake,” he announces, shrugging off Oikawa’s hand and looking up at both of them, “and I regret everything.”

Oikawa lets out a little giggle - he has known _all_ about Hanamaki’s pining for the last few days, if only because he _is_ good at reading people, and also because Hanamaki _won’t shut up about it_ , so of course, Oikawa is very privy to his love life. Or lack thereof.

“Makki, is something the matter~?” Oikawa calls out in a sing-songy voice, and he wants to groan even more. He shoots a stare at Oikawa before sighing, putting the side of his face against the table as he stretched his arms out.

Iwaizumi frowns a little, crossing his arms. “What is this about?”

Hanamaki groans, and Oikawa laughs again. “Makki has a crush! On our dear Mattsun, at that,” he explains, sending a sly smile at the other.

Iwaizumi blinks, once, twice, and Hanamaki groans again, sinking in his chair. He finally sits up, slouching as he looks to the ceiling with an expression of utter despair.

“It’s not a crush,” he says - and he shifts backwards defensively at the look Oikawa shoots him. “It’s not! I just. Happen to think he’s physically appealing and that he’s funny.” Oikawa’s stare becomes more pointed, and his captain crosses his arms in a huff. Hanamaki grumbles a little, leaning backwards.

“It’s fine, alright? I can deal with this myself.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi share skeptical looks, and Makki huffs and exaggerates a pout. “Wow, thanks for believing in me, guys.”

Oikawa beams, though, unfettered - “Well, good luck, Makki! You can do it!”

Grumbling, he gets up to go find Mattsun - hearing Oikawa’s badly muffled giggles as he walks away.

 

**\--**

 

 

He doesn't end up talking Mattsun in the hours before practice - though he does end up staring at the back of his head in the middle of class. For longer than ever necessary.

Some probably notices, and Makki shoves his head onto his desk and tries not to groan out loud in the middle of Japanese History.

He's in deep.

**\--**

 

He gets home and he tries to bake cookies, something to vent his worries, and maybe give to Matsukawa later, but that fails pretty quickly when his older sister comes home to see him covered in flour and burnt cookies in the trash.

She snickers, but pats him on the head and tells him to trust her, before shooing him out of the kitchen, telling him not to come in until dinner.

( He sneaks one of the cookies when she’s not looking, and they are much better than anything he could ever make. He owes her one. )

 

**\--**

 

At school, the next day, he opens the container of cookies at their usual lunch table. Oikawa and Iwaizumi send him knowing looks, but he just huffs.

“What’s this for?” Mattsun asks, raising an eyebrow in speculation. He has one cookie in his hand, and Hanamaki sighs.

“My sister made some last night and told me to bring them in for you all,” he explains. “I mean, I was going to keep them at home and eat them all, but I felt merciful.” It’s a lie, but a little white one never hurt anyone. Plus - the cookies are pretty good too.

Oikawa bites into one, and his eyes basically grow stars, with how excited he gets. “Oooh, Makki, these are so good! I’m officially in love with your sister--”

“What the hell, Shittykawa--”

“Oh my god, do not finish that sentence--”

“ _Gross_ , Hanger Tooru--”

“I was going to say ‘your sister’s cooking’ -- Ow, don’t hit me, Iwa-chan!”

 

**\--**

 

He stares, miserably, at his English notes. Maybe he can win Mattsun’s love with his sister’s cookies. He seems to like them well enough, and he knows his sister would make them if it was for his friends, and not him. ‘Too much sugar!’ she says, so of course, she won’t make him more desserts.

It’s not his fault that creampuffs are _basically_ a gift from above.

It’s a good idea, but he knows that Mattsun can’t be swayed with cookies like he can be with cheese-filled hamburg steaks, so he throws the idea away.

Sighing, he lowers his head to rest on the table as he stares to the side. Man, how is he going to deal with a situation like _this_? He can’t just drown his worries in creampuffs this time. Even though he really, really wants to. They're his favorite.

( Mattsun's been subjected to buying him creampuffs for  _years_. )

 

**\--**

 

He may or may not have eaten four creampuffs in the span of two minutes to avoid talking to Matsukawa, and also to stop himself from staring dumbly at his face and mouth and eyes. He almost chokes on one in the process, and Iwaizumi has to pound on his back in exasperation.

Iwaizumi hits  _hard._ Never holds back on anything. Hanamaki needs to learn from him.

 

**\--**

 

Matsukawa knows, if the bright, maybe even smug, look in his eyes has anything to say on the situation. He keeps shooting him looks during practice, and Hanamaki keeps flubbing his spikes, which makes Irihata and Mizoguchi snort at him, and Oikawa tease him. Usually, he's never this bad, so he assumes that they're giving him some slack for it. He's been having a rough day, so. He deserves that much.

He's pretty sure he hears Iwaizumi cough over a laugh, and Oikawa starts howling, but Yahaba's quiet reprimand stops him in his tracks. The light haired boy is sighing, and at least shitty Hanger Tooru looks a bit apologetic.

Yahaba is officially his favorite. Sorry Kindaichi.

Kunimi keeps shooting him looks, and Kindaichi, the poor boy, is oblivious to the entire situation. He's looking back and forth feeling lost, but his form is great today, so maybe he'll be fine.

Watari - well, he and Yahaba - keep shooting him knowing looks, and he's pretty sure Watari has motioned him to confess more than once but he just hasn't noticed, because he's been doing it a lot lately.

Hanamaki sighs, and he drops out of the practice to sit down on the sideline and drink some water. He needs to cool down before he goes back in to play, and before they start up practice matches. Once those start, he'll never have a chance to sit out, so.

He almost chokes on his water when Matsukawa sits down next to him, lazily drinking out of his own water bottle. Hanamaki squints at him, a suspicious look rising on his face.

"How's it going," Mattsun starts, tilting his head and looking at Makki from the corner of his eye.

"It's fine?" he replies, not finished with squinting. He huffs, finally, and leans back on his hand to drink more. 

Matsukawa hums lightly, thinking for a bit, before leaning over and leaving a kiss on Hanamaki's lips.

The world bleeds out, leaving him focused on Mattsun, and the lingering feeling of the other's lips on his own.

Sneakers screech on the gym floor, and he hears a scream. He's pretty sure that's Oikawa. 

Oh.

Mattsun just kissed him.

Blinking, he feels heat flow into his cheeks, turning them a bright shade of pink. Hanamaki drops the water bottle and covers his face with his hands, letting out a prolonged groan. Of all times, why did it have to be in front of the volleyball team? He'll never stop hearing it from Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Yahaba pats him on the back, trying to be supportive, and Iwaizumi snorts.

"Mattsun, you'd better treat Makki right!" Oikawa shouts, from where he's frozen on the court.

Mattsun laughs, and he calls back, "I'll cherish him always until we die!"

Iwaizumi shouts back, "We'll hold you to that! We're watching you!" Oikawa dissolves into shrieks of laughter, and he's pretty sure even Yahaba is trying his best not to laugh.

Hanamaki groans even more.

"What are you two, my _parents_?!"


End file.
